Who are you?
by laurenrules334
Summary: JJ wakes up in a hospital, not remembering the BAU or the incident. Will she ever remember them?
1. Chapter 1

So if you know me, this is another story where JJ gets beaten up, but this is totally different trust me:)

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Criminal Minds, sadly.

* * *

><p>The BAU team was waiting in the small, white, waiting room, waiting for the news. One of their team members got hurt, and they remember it, like it happened 2 minutes ago.<p>

_They were solving a case in North Carolina, 5 kids were found murdered, and raped. They sent a particular agent off by herself to interview someone, little did they know that it was the unsub. They only found out, by Reid who did some of his techno-genius magic, to figure out who it was. They quickly got into their SUV"S and drove to the unsub's house. They opened up, the ugly, wood door, and realized that the unsub, named Jacob Hill, was torturing the blonde hair, petite FBI agent. Kicking, teasing, and putting gun shots in her, wherever he wanted. _

_Morgan tried to reason with the unsub but, he was going to shoot at him, so he had no choice but to kill him. He sent it straight through the heart, and killed him instantly. He was lying on the floor dead. His black hair was all messed up, and his checkered black, red, and white shirt had blood on it. They all looked at him, made sure he was dead, when they saw Hotch carrying JJ, and trying to comfort her. The ambulance was on their way. He set JJ down, and tried giving her CPR. She had gun shots, everywhere from her head all the way down by her ankles. Her usually pretty blonde hair, was messed up, and covered in blood. He black suit, was torn up, and had a bunch of bullet holes in it._

"_Hotch, is that you?" JJ said confused_

"_Yes, its me. Stay with me, aright" _

"_Yeah, okay. That's going to be tough" She suddenly let out a high pitched scream, that sounded like a dog whistle. The team tried to comfort her. Prentiss was rubbing her head, and her hair, talking to her. Morgan sat by her right side, and tried to push her down, so the bullet wounds wouldn't get worse. Hotch, was on her left, and picked her head up, and placed it on his knees. In 3 minutes the ambulance was there._

"_Please back up" The EMT said, in a rushed voice, soon 5 medics were following pushing them away. They gave her CPR and put a breath thing on her, they were trying to make the bleeding go down, and asking her all these questions._

"_What's your name? "Jennifer "JJ" Jareau"_

"_Good, when's your birthday?"_

"_November 15__th__" They kept asking her all these ridiculous questions, all the way until they lifted her up into the gurney._

"_Hotch" She said lightly_

"_Can I go with her," Hotch asked._

"_Come on" He sat right next to JJ, holding her hand, saying some reassuring words._

That's how they got here. Reid was sitting in a small, blue chair crying, his hands covering his head, and his head on his knees. Morgan, and Emily sat on a couch thing, and Emily was crying into Morgan's chest, he was holding her. Rossi sat there staring into space, and Hotch was pacing, walking around becoming annoyed. "When will they get information?" He asked. The team didn't answer, they knew Hotch by now, it was a rhetorical question. Coming through the door was Will, even thought they broken up 3 months ago, they still maintained a somewhat stable friendship. He said HI to all them, and realized that no news has come. They sat their for like 5 hours, when the doctor finally walked in and said "Jareau?" They all got up, and went to look at the doctor.

"JJ, is going to be fine." They all let out a sigh of relief. "But she is in a light coma, the trauma she endured caused her brain to shut down, while we were getting all the bullets out. She also had 5 broken ribs, a broken leg, and a major concussion. If she wakes up, it would take at least 3 weeks for it to be cured."

"When can we see her?" Emily asked, quietly her voice still shaking from crying.

"She's in a coma right now, but you may see her. Though don't expect her to wake up for days" They followed him into a small, plain room. They saw a petite, little figure. Emily went first, she was in tears. Her beautiful, flawless face, was covered with bruises, all black, and blue. There was a gash on her head, the size of a cell phone. Her hair was all messed up, and tangled. She didn't look like the JJ she spent the last 5 years with. She said something into her ear, and went back to join the team. Reid was next. He could barely stand, he used the edge of the bed to steady himself. He couldn't stand to see the happy, bright, tough JJ lying useless in a bed, her skin as pale as a vampire. He said some statistics into her ear, to help her get better. Morgan was next, he gently pushed Reid out of the way and saw JJ. He sat down on a chair next to her, and gently took her hand, put it on top of his, and gently stroked it with his thumb.

"JJ, Princess" He said chuckling. I'm right here, you have to wake up soon. Please, we all need you, you are the glue to our group. You keep us all lined up, were all freaking out here. Please wake up soon" He gently put her hand back down, and kissed the middle of her forehead, before heading back. Rossi was next, he said "_Tu sei sempre nel mio cuore_." Kissed her hand, and he signaled them all to leave so Hotch could have his moment with JJ.

"JJ, I know your in there somewhere, please come back to us, we all need you_. I _need you. You are one of the strongest agents I know, and it would break my heart, to see you die. I'm sorry we let you go to that house alone, and if I would of known, I would of went there by myself. That guy who tortured you, he's dead now, he wont be coming to hurt you anymore, I'll make sure of it. I will protect you no matter what." He said gently kissing the top of her head, then gently picking up her hand and kissing it, in the middle. He put it back down, and decided to go home, and get some sleep. Looks like they will be staying in North Carolina, longer than I thought. He said to himself.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Tu sei sempre nel mio cuore:<strong> You are always in my heart._

Should I continue it? Please let me know:)


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone! Thank you so much for the reviews, I know its boring, but once JJ gets home, I'm going to make it alot better, with alot of JJ/Hotch Moments:) I'll try to update as soon as I can! So thanks:)**

* * *

><p>It was the next day; The BAU team called Strauss, and told them they were going to stay a while. She wishes JJ would get better soon. They all met at Valley Park Hospital, when they found out, she wasn't there, and she was rushed into surgery 10 minutes ago. Apparently one of her kidneys got ripped open, and bleeding, they had to close it right away. They just sat there, wondering what else could go wrong with their blonde, FBI agent.<p>

"Jareau?" They all went up. "The surgery went well, but JJ did slip more into a coma, so she might not be up, for at least a week. But you may see her."

"Will she remember anything?" Morgan asked

"Maybe, not sure until she wakes up?"

"Thanks" None of them wanted to leave JJ's side so they just sat there for 15 days, the members rotating. It was Hotch's turn to stay, when he saw, her eyelids opening.

"Who are you? And Where am I?" She said, her words slurred.

"Hold on, I'll get the doctor" He walked out, and got Dr. Temperance. She walked in and asked JJ how's she feeling.

"Confused & scared, who is he? Is he going to hurt me?"

"No sweetie, he is just leaving" He eyed him to leave, he did.

"Morgan, get the team over here, JJ woke up"

"Okay, be there ASAP"

He smiled, then the doctor came out.

"Agent Hotchner, I hate to say this but JJ has long term amnesia. She doesn't remember who she is, or who any of you guys are."

"Is she ever going to go back to being JJ?"

"Maybe, we never know."

"How long till she gets her memory back?" Morgan stated

"It depends, amnesia can last a couple of days, to a couple of years, and sometimes it stays for the rest of their life" Hotch had to sit down, he couldn't take anymore.

"What should we do?"

"Well, in a day, when she is released. Take her back to her hometown, and familiarize her with sites, and places. If she has a husband, or kids that might help."

"Thank you"

"You may want to go see her, and tell her about everything"

"Okay" He quietly walked into her room; it was covered in flowers, and get well cards from everyone.

"Hey JJ, how are you feeling?"

"Good, what's your name?"

"I'm Agent Aaron Hotchner, I'm your boss, and friend" He said delicacy.

"Oh hi, I'm guessing you already know me?" She asked smiling

"Yes, I do. You worked with us for 7 years; you just became a full time profiler. Don't you remember any of it?"

"Umm, nope Sorry"

"I'm really sorry I cant remember any of this, my life, my friends, my family." She said with tears in her eyes, Hotch went up to hug her, and put her arm around her, whispering it will be okay"

"You're really nice, you know that right" She said laughing

"Yeah, I do. Look, here's the rest of your team."

"Hey Jayje, how are you?" Prentiss asked, her voice slow and calm.

"Who are you?" JJ asked,

"I'm Agent Emily Prentiss"

"Oh hey!" Then Reid came in.

"Who are you?" She said agitated, she was sick of asking these 3 little words.

"Dr. Spencer Reid" He said proudly. Then Rossi walked in, and introduced himself.

"Hotch, that's your name right?"

"Yes,"

"Then get the rest of the people I know, and introduce them to me, I'm sick of saying who are you?" She said pissed off.

"Okay, they'll be here soon. SO are you ready to go home?" He asked

"Where is 'home'" She said, weakly

"Quantico, Virginia"

"Oh cool! Can I stay by myself" She asked, but knew what the obvious answer was.

"No" They all said in unison.

"fine, then who am I staying with" She asked, her voice squeaky.

"We'll talk about that, right now" They all walked out, leaving JJ to get some sleep.

They all stood in a circle, deciding who she would stay with. "I think JJ should stay with me" Reid asked.

"No, Emily Said, "You have a one bedroom apartment" "True" He said. "How about you Emily, or Morgan"

"I guess she could stay with me, but I am really busy, with friends and everything, and I don't have a room for Henry to sleep in." Morgan thought about it for a second, and said. "Who has a big house, and that has room for a child, and JJ, and someone for Henry to play with"

They all knew and said "Duh Morgan, its Hotch"

"Oh, I knew that" He said. Emily just rolled her eyes. "lets go ask him"

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry, this was kind of boring, but it had to be done. Also, if any of you guys have idea's that will make this story better, or want to see a certain scene in here, just tell me, and I will try my best to incorperate it:) I'll have the next chapter up soon.<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**So heres Chapter 3! Hope you like:)**

* * *

><p>"Hotch said that JJ could stay with him, and watch Henry" Prentiss said,<p>

"Great! Prentiss said with a grin on her face.

"Why are you laughing?" Reid asked confused

"because, JJ and Hotch might have a chance of getting together!"

"Okay?" Reid asked, dumbfounded

"You see the chemistry between those 2! They look at each other passionately, and now they have a chance to be happy together! I have to tell Garcia my amazing revelation! Bye!" Prentiss said, running off..

"What the hell was that?" Morgan asked

"I don't know, Girls" Reid said. They decided to leave Emily in doing whatever she's doing, while they are going to JJ's house, and put her stuff in Hotch's house. In 15 minutes they entered JJ's small, 2 bedroom apartment. The walls were a brownish, caramel color with white accents everywhere.

JJ's house is beautiful" Reid said, astonish

"It really is, now lets get stuff from her bedroom" Morgan asked

"They walked into JJ's bedroom, they fell in love. It was a sky blue, with brown accents. Her bed was in the middle of the room, with a blue, and brown comforter in little swirl accents. To the right was her white, antique dresser covered in a bunch of makeup, and Will's note of goodbye.

_My Beloved JJ,_

_I'm sorry to leave you, but we keep fighting, and its not good for Henry. I love you, but you seem to care more about y'all work. I was thinking of breaking up, but you were at work, so it was either this, or text. Anyway, I've took Henry to my new apartment, the address is on the back of the sheet. I hope y'all forgive me-_

_Will, xoxo_

"I cant believe Will broke up with JJ over a letter" Morgan said in a bitter voice.

"Actually its not that unusual, over 15% of people break up with their beloved over letters, they find it easier, and it says-" Reid got cut off by Morgan saying" No need for statistics kid"

"Sorry, lets pack up her clothes" They found JJ's closet door, and when they walked in, they were in shock. Her walk in closet was bright pink, and had a bunch of hangers & dressers, with a bunch of clothes, and below, about 250 pairs of shoes."

"No wonder, Will broke up with her" Reid said

"He probably had no space for clothes, ha ha" Morgan laughed. They gently closed the door,

"Looks like were going to need more than 2 suitcases" Reid laughed.

"Come on JJ, time to go home" Hotch said, gently putting both hands below her armpits and lifting her up.

"Thanks Hotch" JJ said smiling. "So where's your home? And what about my stuff?"

"umm. Well were going on a plane, then I'm driving you to my house, and then Morgan & Reid are going to drop your stuff off. Okay?" Hotch said gently, and calmly.

"Okay, do I like airplanes?" JJ looked up at Hotch confused.

"You love them" Hotch said while looking down at her.

"Okay. Thanks" She said, walking with her go bag, she tripped and fell into Hotch's arms. They realized they stood there like that for 2 minutes, she awkwardly pulled back "Sorry"

"its okay, lets get you on the airplane" Hotch helped her up, and she sat down away from Rossi, and Prentiss. They decided to leave her alone, that it would be too much for her to handle. She sat down, and looked out the window imaging what she would be doing right now, if she never went to the unsub's house. She was glad that everyone was leaving her alone. She laid her head down on the yellow leather couch, and closed her eyes, she tried to remember, but she just couldn't. She started crying, and apparently it was loud because Hotch was right beside me, holding me in his arms, like a gentle, fragile child whispering that it will all be okay. While I was crying I saw Rossi & Prentiss looking back at us, and I swear there was a smile on their faces.

Reid & Morgan already went in Hotch's room, and got everything ready for JJ, she was going to have her own bedroom, or Hotch's guest bedroom to sleep in. They were going to decorate it like her own room, since Reid said some stupid statistics that might just work. They went to the local Home Depot to get the same color paint, they called Garcia to help them paint & decorate, she was more than happy to help. They started painting her room. By the time it was done they had more paint on them, then the walls. Morgan's face was covered in paint, he even took his shirt off to clean up.

"oooh My chocolate god is beautiful." Garcia said in a flirty voice.

"Thanks, baby girl!" He said smirking. They left 'her' room for it to dry. "Lets finish up, I got a call from Hotch the plane is landing in an hour. They left the room, and it started to dry.


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry its been taking me so long, I have had such a busy week, so I hope this makes up for it:)**

* * *

><p>It has been 3 days since JJ got home, and her room was finally finished. Hotch gently led her into her bedroom.<p>

"You worked on this for me?" JJ stated looking up to meet Hotch's big brown eyes

"Of course, I told you, you were loved." He said smirking

"Yeah, only if I could remember any of you guys"

"You will give it time," He said, his voice gentle. Not wanting to startle the blonde profiler anymore.

"So when do I start my job" she asked, in a sincere voice., letting Hotch know she was serious.

"Do you even remember how to do it?" He asked with a small chuckle, laughing at the idea of her doing her job, clueless.

"Yup, You guys give me a case, We discuss about the UNSUB, We catch the UNSUB, and then we go home in like 3 days. She asked innocently.

"Sort of except, Someone gives _all_ of us a case, and We discuss about what he UNSUB looks like then build a _profile_ on him, then we catch his next move, and _try_ to save the people if there are any, and it takes _more_ than a couple of days."

"Oh, she said, about to cry again, she was holding back sobs

"Well, I don't think it's a good idea" He said sadly

"It is! You want me to go back to normal, and the doctor said the best way was to familiarize me with a bunch of stuff from my past, and if I do recall, the BAU is my past" She stomped into her room angrily, slamming the door. Hotch decided to let her cool for a couple of minutes. He went into her room, and knocked on the door, "JJ can I please come in, I'm really sorry for what I said""NO!" She screamed at the top of her lungs, throwing something against the door, sounded like a pillow. " I have to go back to work!, I have to do something, I want to be back to the way I was, Why don't you understand that" She said in between sobs. Hotch decided to leave her alone, like she wished. "If you want to talk, I'm here. You know where to find me" He said walking back into his room, sitting with his back against the wall thinking _What am I going to do?_ Right now he wishes Jack was here, he would always give him a hug, and say that he's the best daddy in the world. Sadly, he was at Jessica's spending the night with his cousin. After 30 minutes, he went back to JJ's room, and saw that the door was unlocked, he peeked into a little crack, and saw JJ asleep breathing very lightly. He was happy to see the blonde profiler get some rest. He went to bed, and decided to wake up whenever JJ, or the team needed something, or have a case.

He woke up the next morning to the fire alarm, and a scream. He jumped out of his bed, in his boxers, and a tight, white undershirt that showed his nice, muscular muscles. He went into JJ's room, saw she was not there, then ran to the kitchen to see JJ with some water trying to put the fire out. Hotch laughed at the site for a couple of seconds when he helped the profiler, he went to the cupboard beneath the sink, and got a fire extinguisher. He put it towards the stove, and in 3 minutes it went out. He looked at the stove, it was all brown, and crusty and smelt like burnt wood. He ran to see JJ on the floor crying, saying I'm Sorry. He was mad at her, for ruining her stove, he sat down next to her, and put a hand on her back rubbing it in circles, trying to calm the hysterical, blonde profiler down. Once she was better, he looked back up at the stove, and saw 5 pieces of burnt bacon, that was very crispy. You touched it, and it cracked into a million little pieces. He smirked a little knowing that all of this was because of 5 pieces of bacon. He turned towards her, and saw that she was on the chair, not speaking.

"All of this happened because of bacon"

"Not my fault, I wanted to do something nice for you so I went into the refrigerator, found bacon, and got the griddle out and put the pieces of bacon on, next thing I know, there was smoke, and then the fire alarm came on. I'm really sorry, I thought I knew how to make bacon, but apparently I cant do that right" She said looking down at the table, playing with her long, curly, blonde hair.

"JJ, look at me" He said sitting down next to her. "You don't have to do anything for me, I'm doing all of this because you are a very important part of the BAU family, and we want to help you get better, especially me" He gently put his hands on top of her small, petite shaking hands.

"You seriously mean that" She asked looking up at those big, brown eyes that just melted her heart.

"Yes JJ, I truly do" He said quietly, but sternly to make sure that JJ knew that no matter what.

"I think you need to get out, and live a little." He thought for a second before saying. "Lets get something to eat, that someone else made, and if it catches on fire, they'll have to pay for it" He said chuckling in his throat.

"Umm Okay! Let me get dressed" She walked back into her room, skipping singing _Zip-A-Dee_-_Doo_-_Dah._ He smiled at her, laughing that she was signing that song, that he just got out of his head. Even though, he will have that cursed song in his head, it was definitely worth it to see JJ so happy. In 15 minutes they both were getting their coats, and leaving. Hotch closed the door, and helped JJ into the passenger seat. When they were on the road, Hotch talked about all the funny, and adorable stories that JJ had at the BAU, she got a little sad, but happy at the same time. She stopped the car, and got out, and saw that it was Home Depot. "Why are we here?" She asked politely, not wanting to upset Hotch. "Because we are buying a new stove, that one was old anyways." He grabbed her hand, and they were running to the store.


End file.
